geicocarinsurancefandomcom-20200216-history
Keith Wickham
Voice UK * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James (Hero of the Rails - twentieth series, excluding Tit for Tat) * Percy (Hero of the Rails - Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, excluding the nineteenth series) * Whiff * Dash * Harold * Sir Lowham Hatt * The Mayor of Sodor (thirteenth - sixteenth series) * Mr. Percival * The Railway Coal Inspector * The Man at the Fire * The Wellsworth Station Worker * A Workman at Ulfstead Castle (Santa's Little Engine) * One of Sir Topham Hatt's Assistants * Gator's Driver (Long Lost Friend) * A Steamworks Worker (Long Lost Friend) * The Cheering Passengers (Last Train for Christmas) UK/US * Harvey * Glynn * Salty * Den (Day of the Diesels onwards, excluding Fiery Flynn) * Paxton (Day of the Diesels only) * Norman (seventeenth series onwards) * Stafford * Skarloey * Sir Handel * Bert * Bertie (seventeenth series onwards) * Captain * Sir Topham Hatt (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards - US; The Adventure Begins onwards) * Dowager Hatt * The Foreman * Lord Callan * The Photographer (nineteenth series onwards) * The Bird Watcher (The Perfect Gift, Sidney Sings and The Railcar and the Coaches) * The Railway Inspectors (Too Many Fire Engines, Lost Property and Hugo and the Airship) * Dowager Hatt's Friends * The Great Composer * Mr. Bubbles (UK; thirteenth series onwards - US; Bubbling Boilers onwards) * The Two Bakers * The Maron Station Speaker * Some Rail Workers (The Frozen Turntable) * The Wellsworth Stationmaster * Some Quarry Workers (UK; Signals Crossed - UK/US; Toby's New Friend and Ryan and Daisy) * Some Passengers (Duck and the Slip Coaches, Thomas and the Emergency Cable, Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger, Last Train for Christmas, The Perfect Gift, The Adventure Begins, Henry Spots Trouble, Mike's Whistle, Springtime for Diesel and Unscheduled Stops) * Thomas' Guard (Thomas and the Emergency Cable) * The Grumpy Passenger * Bill and Ben's Drivers (No Steam Without Coal) * Some Dock Workers (Tale of the Brave, No Steam Without Coal, Who's Geoffrey?, The Great Race, Stuck in Gear, Cranky at the End of the Line and New Crane on the Dock) * Father Christmas (Last Train for Christmas) * The Welsh Bird Watcher (Sidney Sings and Three Steam Engines Gruff) * The Postman * The Groundsman * Gordon's Driver (The Adventure Begins) * Some Workmen (The Adventure Begins, Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Rosie is Red) * The Knapford Station Worker * Some Signalmen * James' Guard (The Adventure Begins) * The Dock Manager (nineteenth series only) * Some Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Workers (Toad and the Whale and Rocky Rescue) * Stephen's Driver (Slow Stephen) * Stephen's Fireman (Slow Stephen) * Albert * The Knapford Stationmaster (nineteenth series onwards) * A Porter (Goodbye Fat Controller, Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks and Confused Coaches) * The Sodor Brass Band Leader (Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) * Thomas' Fireman (Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) * A Policeman (Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure onwards) * A Diver (Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) * The Male Puppet Show Entertainer * The Museum Manager * Franz * Willie * Farmer Finney * Some Carollers (Daisy's Perfect Christmas) * The Woodsman (Terence Breaks the Ice) * Some People (Terence Breaks the Ice) * Samson's Driver (Samson and the Fireworks) Online Videos * Stan * One of Sir Topham Hatt's Assistants (DC Super Friends™ Minis Mash Ups Origin Story!) Category:GEICO Commercials Category:1990 Commercials Category:1991 Commercials Category:1992 Commercials Category:1993 Commercials Category:1994 Commercials Category:1995 Commercials Category:1996 Commercials Category:1997 Commercials Category:1998 Commercials Category:1999 Commercials Category:2000 Commercials Category:2001 Commercials Category:2002 Commercials Category:2003 Commercials Category:2004 Commercials Category:2005 Commercials Category:2006 Commercials Category:2007 Commercials Category:2008 Commercials Category:2009 Commercials Category:2010 Commercials Category:2011 Commercials Category:2012 Commercials Category:2013 Commercials Category:2014 Commercials Category:2015 Commercials Category:2016 Commercials Category:2017 Commercials Category:2018 Commercials Category:2019 Commercials Category:2009 Commercials Category:2010 Commercials Category:2011 Commercials Category:2012 Commercials Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO or call the office near you Commercials Category:GEICO or Contract your local office Commercials Category:PBS Kids ADS Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials (Super Readers) Category:Super Readers Advertisements Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:Ad Actors Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:2013 Commercials Category:2014 Commercials Category:2015 Commercials Category:2016 Commercials Category:2017 Commercials Category:2018 Commercials Category:2019 Commercials Category:Disney ADS Category:Pixar ADS Category:GEICO Disney Pixar Cars ADS Category:GEICO Disney Pixar Cars 3 ADS Category:GEICO Commercials with Movies Category:GEICO Commercials Thomas And Friends Category:GEICO Toy Story ADS Category:GEICO Toy Story 3 ADS Category:GEICO Toy Story 4 ADS Category:GEICO Toy Story 2 ADS Category:GEICO Thomas And Friends ADS Category:GEICO Super Why! ADS Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 1999-2005 Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 1999-2005 Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:The Best Of GEICO Commercials Category:GEICO CBS ADS Category:Songs Category:Sports Category:GEICO Disneyland Commercials Category:GEICO Hit Entertainment ADS Category:GEICO Advertising Campaigns